Will She Take The Chance?
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Kinley Orton-Mizanin just left her husband Mike, life wasn't easy with him. After being married for two and half years she gets the chance to leave him. Her best friends sets her up on a date with her brother will Kinley take the chance and go on the date? Randy Orton/OC and Other Characters. John Cena is mentioned


Kinley Orton-Mizanin just left her husband Mike, life wasn't easy with him. After being married for two and half years she gets the chance to leave him. Her best friends sets her up on a date with her brother will Kinley take the chance and go on the date?

Will She Take The Chance?

Kinley Orton was getting ready to go out on a date that had been set up by her best friend Ashlyn Jones also the brother of her date tonight. Ashlyn had been going on for weeks that they would be good together and both of them finally told her to set the date up. Kinley didn't know what to think as it had been a full year since she had been out on a date due to the fact that she just divorced her husband and it hadn't been an easy divorce by any means.

Kinley was in her room at her brother's house and getting ready for the date. Jake had called earlier in the day and told Kinley just jeans and a tshirt that it was a fun relaxing evening nothing fancy. Kinley was thankful for that as she had enough of being wined and dined on the first date or any day for that matter. Kinley finally turned on her music and turned it up and Saving Able was on the radio right now playing _Bringing Down the Giant _as she kept looking for a shirt.

"I don't even know why I am going on this date. I haven't been on one in years. I just got my divorce papers in the mail and it is final." Kinley stated as she looked through her closet and tired to find a shirt to wear.

"Talking to yourself again Kinley?" Randy asked as he stood in her doorway.

"Yes get out ass. If you hadn't introduced us I never would have married that womanizing ass." Kinley stated

"Not my fault he charmed you and sweet talked your ass into sleeping with him on the first date now is it? Not like I forced you to get naked and sleep with him." Randy stated as he made himself comfortable on his sister's bed. Kinley glared at her brother and walked over to him and just started to smack him. "Hey no need to get violent with me woman."

"Yes there is. Now I have no shirts to wear either you are taking me shopping or I am stealing one of your shirts you asshole." Kinley said as she walked out of her room and into his and headed straight for his closet.

Randy jumped up and followed her and tired to stop her but she was going through his shirts and found one of her favorites and took it off the hanger. "Hey that is my favorite shirt you can't wear it." then watched as she slipped her shirt off and slipped it on "Ugh woman." then watched as she found the matching zip up hoodie and slipped it on as well. "Damn it Kinley Addison Orton"

"Don't you dare full name me Randal Keith Orton. I bought this shirt for you and I hate you." Kinley snapped and walked out of her brother's room and back into hers and slammed the door shut.

Ashlyn was walking up the stairs and looked at Randy who had an exasperated look on his face and looked like he could drive his fist through the wall or something. "What is wrong honey?"

"My sister your best friend is what is wrong." Randy said as he brought his girlfriend to his chest and held her close. "I hope this date goes smooth with Jake tonight honey."

"Me too. Jake is excited about it." Ashlyn stated "He just got off work and had a trying day with a few patients. Mike was one of them with his shoulder."

"Hm not good. Why don't you go lay down and let me check on my sister." Randy said before kissing Ashlyn on the lips and walking across the hall and tried to open his sister's door and it was locked.

Kinley heard Randy try the door but she had locked it and wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Randy had introduced her to Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin two years ago and she fell for his charm right away and needless to say he wined and dined her and three months later they were engaged to be married and seven months later married. The rest of their marriage wasn't the best either, he used her in so many different ways, treated her badly, took all of her money, and started to abuse her as well, it didn't help any that Mike would force himself on Kinley every chance he got and took it as well. Kinley had enough after about three years of marriage she finally left him with Randy's help and that was only four weeks ago. Kinley finished her make up and combed out her hair as she had her hot rollers in it and sprayed it.

Kinley just sighed as she stood up and unlocked her door and opened it and Randy fell back on the floor. "What?"

"I'm sorry Kinley. I never meant to snap at you." Randy said "Go have fun tonight."

"I will try. I don't know if I will even enjoy the date. Thank God it's not fancy smacy I can't don't that anymore. Mike always made a big deal out of our dates." Kinley stated "It's okay Randy. He should be here soon."

Kinley walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw a black BMW SUV pull into the drive. She couldn't help but smile as that was the same type of car that she was currently driving. Kinley grabbed her phone and threw it into her purse and smiled when she watched him walk up the front walk. Nice, tall, blonde hair and she couldn't help but think he was pretty hot. She could see the smile that was playing on his lips and thought he had a sexy smile as well. Jake was nervous enough when he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. Kinley didn't want to keep him waiting or Randy to answer the door.

Kinley opened the door and smiled. "Hi come on in. I am Kinley Orton."

Jake smiled. "Hi I am Jake Jones, Ashlyn's older brother." he smiled, Ashlyn was right she was a beauty.

"Nice too meet you. Ashlyn is upstairs with my brother probably sleeping." Kinley said

"Probably. But she has a good reason to be sleeping with all the traveling she does with him as well. Now these are for you." Jake stated as he handed her a dozen red and white roses.

"These are beautiful. Follow me and I will put them in water then put them in my room." Kinley said as she closed the front door behind him and then walked into the kitchen and found a vase and thought it was odd that Randy had a vase in the house. After putting the flowers in water she walked up to her room and placed them on her dresser with a plate under them so the dresser didn't get ruined. "Thank you Jake."

"You are most welcome." Jake said as they walked back downstairs. "Do you want to follow me or ride with me?"

"How about you drive me. I don't feel like getting my SUV out tonight." Kinley said with a smile on her face. Jake held the door to the house open and Kinley walked through it and he shut it behind him then opened her car door and then after she was in he closed it. So far in Kinley's mind he was the perfect gentleman.

"How do dinner and movies sound?" Jake asked

"Sounds perfect. What do you have in mind?" Kinley asked

"Well I thought we would pick up supper then head to my house and I have a huge DVD collection and we could choose from that." Jake said "What sounds good to you?"

"How about Chinese?" Kinley asked

"That is fine by me. I usually order from the Magic Wok is that okay?" Jake asked as he pulled out of Randy's neighborhood. "What sounds good to you?"

"Um Chicken Fried Rice and Crab Ragoon." Kinley answered

Jake picked up his phone and called to place the order for supper and they said it would be ready for pick up in 10 minutes. Jake steered his SUV through St Louis and soon parked in front of Magic Wok and said he would be right back and returned a few minutes later with their supper. It wasn't long and he was pulling into his driveway and into the garage. Kinley was impressed by his house and Jake walked around and helped Kinley out and they walked in.

After getting supper onto plates and getting their drinks, they sat down to eat. "So Ashlyn didn't tell me much but your name, what do you do for a living?" Kinley asked

"I am a doctor, I own my own practice." Jake answered

"So Jake Jones MD that has a nice ring too it." Kinley said with a smile on her face

"I love my job. Sometimes its a little hectic like today. What do you do for a living? I'm afraid Ashy didn't tell me much." Jake stated as he smiled at Kinley.

"I'm an editor for a publishing clearing house, but I work from home. I also have a background in medical but never used it." Kinley answered

"Oh why is that?" Jake asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Just never did. I wanted too though." Kinley stated "So my next question for you is, relationships?"

"My last one was about six months ago. It wasn't that serious but things were going too fast for me. I like to take things slow not lets hop into bed on the first date. What about you?" Jake asked

Kinley turned in her chair to face Jake better. " I just got divorced a few months ago, but he gave me problems the entire time, wouldn't let me leave and I was able to about four weeks ago. He travels a great deal."

"I'm sorry Kinley. If this is too soon we don't have to move on with the date. Ashy didn't tell me too much. I'm sorry." Jake said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen and put their plates in the sink then rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher.

"I'm okay Jake. Thank you for caring. The divorce wasn't easy. I'm thankful to my family and friends. Ashlyn didn't say much as she didn't know." Kinley said and stood up. "I don't want the date to end though."

"How about I give you the grand tour and then we can find some movies to watch how does that sound?" Jake asked as he held out his hand which she took and Jake led her to the front door. Kinley just giggled as they were walking out of the house.

"Outside the house? Hm I don't know if I would have thought of that." Kinley said with a giggle.

"Oh then you have never been on a grand tour before done the right way." Jake said with a smile on his face. "This is the outside of my house, but my favorite spot is on the porch with the swing. I love to sit outside when it is nice and hang out with family and friends."

"It is peaceful here. I love how the trees are all around your house." Kinley said "Your neighbors aren't able to see directly into your house."

"I like that as well. My hours here lately are kinda wacky as I have been on call more and I don't always like that." Jake said as they walked into the house "As you can see my office is right off the front of the house, along with a formal dinning room, formal living room and well you have seen my kitchen and I also have TV room up here as well." Before leading her downstairs to the basement which held a work out room, hot tub room that held a hot tub but no water. "I just had it put in a few weeks ago just haven't filled it yet." There was a full bedroom downstairs with a bathroom and a large open area with a TV, his stereo, and a fire place.

"Jake it is nice down here. I see you have a pool table. I should challenge you to a game later." Kinley stated

"Nah don't want to beat you too badly on the first game." Jake said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Sure of yourself aren't you? I have been known to clear the table and take Randy and John's money with it as well." Kinley said

"Who is John? I have heard about Randy from Ashlyn and met him a few times." Jake said

"He is Randy's best friend and like a brother to me." Kinley stated

"Oh okay. I believe I have met him a few times through Ashlyn. I would show you the upstairs but my room is a mess as I didn't make my bed and all." Jake said

"That is okay gives me something to imagine." Kinley stated with a smile on her face.

Jake walked her over to the movies and let her choose what movies to watch and turned on the TV when her cell phone rang. Kinley looked at it and sighed it was Mike, she didn't want to deal with him and hit the ignore button and kept looking at the movies. Jake was right he had a huge collection of DVD's. After picking out _The Marine 2 and Parental Guidance. _Jake smiled at her picks and popped the movies in. Kinley laid her phone on the coffee table and Jake told her to get comfy on the couch and she kicked her shoes off and crossed her legs under her. Jake sat down next to Kinley and pulled the foot feed on his couch out and relaxed. During the first movie Jake wrapped his arm around Kinley she laid her head on his shoulder. As they watched _The Marine 2 _Kinley could feel herself start to relax more and she was really enjoy the night. Jake was starting to relax more and more and enjoying the night as well.

Any reservations Kinley had about the date with Jake was now gone, she felt very comfortable with him. Jake was feeling the same way. Both were lost in the movie when Kinley's cell phone started to ring again. Kinley sat up and looked to see who it was and it was Mike again, she let it go to voicemail which he left one, then started to text her non stop. Kinley finally had enough and turned her phone off. Jake had paused the movie as he walked up to get them something to drink and when he handed Kinley her drink she smiled up at him. Jake was just in awe of how beautiful she was.

"Jake thank you for tonight I am glad we did this." Kinley said

"I am as well. I will have to thank my sister later." Jake stated "I have a small confession."

Kinley looked over at Jake and smiled "What might that be?"

"I have been wanting to kiss you on the lips, you my dear are very beautiful." Jake said quietly

"I have been wondering what your lips would feel like as well. So the answer to your question is yes you may kiss me." Kinley said.

Jake wasted no time and stood up and helped Kinley up and straight into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Once the kiss broke Jake smiled at her then kissed her again on the lips and once on the forehead. "Just like heaven, you have very soft lips."

Kinley just smiled at Jake and rested her head against his chest. "You have soft lips as well Jake."

"How about we finish the movies" Jake stated and stared the movie once he got comfy on the couch as he laid down on the couch and Kinley had put his legs over her lap and out of no where Jake pulled her down to his chest and wrapped and arm around her. "Is that okay?"

"I'm comfy are you?" Kinley asked as she reached up and kissed him on the lips and smiled at him then got comfy against his chest.

"Very comfy. Sorry if it a bit chilly down here you can grab that blanket if you want." Jake said quietly, as he watched as Kinley grabbed it and draped it over them. Jake started the movie again and they got caught up in the movie again. Jake could tell by her breathing that she was completely relaxed as was he.

When the first movie was finish the second one soon started and they were laughing, and soon kissing and completely wrapped up in each other and the movie. As the night went on both of them ended up falling asleep, Kinley's head was resting on Jake's chest as he rested his head on the low armrest of the couch. As the next morning came quick Jake's phone started going off with the alarm. Kinley started to wake up as she felt Jake move as he put the alarm on snooze as he didn't want to move.

"Hm what time is it?" Kinley asked as she moved and got comfy again. Jake lifted his phone up and looked at the time.

"Too damn early. 5:45am honey go back to sleep." Jake mumbled

"Jake we fell asleep during the movies. I should be getting back home. Although I don't want to move." Kinley said

"I don't either too comfy. But I have to go to work today." Jake said "How about we get up and go to breakfast."

"Sounds good. What time do you have to be at the office?" Kinley asked

"Not till 10 this is my late start day and I am not on call tonight. Kinley I had a great time last night even if we did fall asleep." Jake said as he carefully wiggled off the couch and helped Kinley up and kissed her forehead.

"I did too Jake. All my fears I had about the date quickly vanished." Kinley said as she smiled up at him and he claimed her lips in a sweet kiss that deepened quickly. "Hm good morning Jake"

"Good morning to you as well. I had some fears but they vanished as well. I would like to see you again." Jake said as they walked upstairs and up to Jake's room. "Okay I lied it wasn't a mess. I was nervous about showing you my room."

Kinley giggled "Jake I understand. I don't show my room on the first date either. Yes I would like to see you again."

Jake quickly changed his shirt and soon the two were headed out to eat breakfast at a local cafe' that was one of Kinley's favorites. Soon Jake was dropping her off at home and he walked her up to the front door and pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. "I will call you when I get out of the office on lunch and see how your day is going. Get some rest babe. Wait is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yes you can call me that Jake. I will talk to you later. I am going to crash for a bit." Kinley said and Jake pulled her close again and kissed her gently on the lips then on her forehead. "Bye Jake"

"Bye Kinley." Jake said and after she walked in she leaned against the door and smiled. Jake was climbing back into his car and did the same. Jake headed home to get cleaned up and head to work. Kinley was still leaning up against the door when Randy walked into the front room and handed Ashlyn a cup of tea and just looked at his sister.

"Did you just get home?" Randy asked

"Yes I did, we fell asleep while watching movies." Kinley stated "Ashlyn thank you for introducing us and for the date." with that being said she walked up the stairs and changed out of her clothes and walked into her bathroom and used it then closed her blinds and crashed.

That morning Jake walked into the office dressed in his scrubs with a smile on his face and just smiled at his nurse Abbi who just smiled at him "I take it you had a good date last night?"

"I did. I have to thank my sister later on today. So how busy of a day do we have?" Jake asked as they sat down to go over patient files.

"Not that bad. Two shoulder injuries, two soon to be mom's and three kids. Mark and Ryder have the full loads and both are on call tonight." Abbi stated "I feel sorry for one of the patients when he comes in though."

"Why do you say that Abbi?" Jake asked as he looked through the files and smiled that his nephew was coming in with his other sister.

"John is in for a rough shoulder appointment. Second time in four weeks. I swear Randy likes to target it." Abbi stated.

"John as in your husband John Cena? And Randy who?" Jake asked

"Yes my hubby and Randy Orton." Abbi said as she smiled at her husband who was now walking towards her "Hey babe"

"That is Kinley's older brother. Hey John." Jake said "I take it you are my first patient today."

"Hey man. You left your phone at home. Yes I am please go easy on me." John said as he handed Abbi her phone and kissed the top of her head and smiled at her.

"I will try. Abbi why don't you show him into the exam room. I need to go do one thing quickly and I will be right in." Jake said and stood up and walked into his office and sat down and sent a quick text to Kinley saying hi and then sent flowers to her as well. Then went on about his day.

Kinley was waking up some when her phone went off and she smiled at the text from Jake and sent him one back and then got cleaned up and heard the doorbell and heard Randy answer it and holler up at her. Kinley walked down hoping it wasn't Mike and was surprised when she had a dozen red roses sitting on the island with a note "I had fun last night talk to you later today Jake." Kinley just smiled and took them up to her room as well and set them on her desk and raised her blinds and decided to go shopping. While she was out shopping Jake was finally seeing his second patient and after doing that he was finally headed back to his office when he felt someone grab his leg and hug it. Jake looked down and smiled when it was his nephew.

"Hey buddy." Jake said as he picked Logan. Jake hugged is sister Staci and after checking Logan over, he headed to lunch. Well Jake headed back home and found something to eat and decided to call Kinley.

"Hello?" a man answered

"Is Kinley there?" Jake asked and could hear Kinley yelling something in the background.

"Sure just a minute. Kinley phone. See you later Mom wants you over for lunch one day." he said and Jake just shook his head. "Hey you."

"Hi yourself. I take it Randy got to your phone first?" Jake asked

"No that was Nathan my younger brother who was being mean." Kinley said "How are you?"

"Doing pretty good. How are you?" Jake asked

"About the same. I'm sorry about falling asleep on you last night." Kinley stated "Nathan knock it off get out of here. Sorry."

"What is he doing? It's okay, we both fell asleep." Jake said

"He stuck his head in my room to say good bye." Kinley said "I take it you are on lunch."

"I am just got home and thought I would save some money and eat at home." Jake said

"Nice. Thank you for the roses they are beautiful." Kinley said as he heard her name being called again. "Hang on just a minute Jake." and put the phone away from her face "What do you want Randal you come in here and I swear to God I will drop kick you into next week."

"Ha ha would like to see you try." Randy yelled through the door "There is a delivery on the counter for you."

"Sorry Randy is driving me nuts." Kinley said

"It's okay honey. I just wanted to call and say hi and see how your day was going." Jake said

"So far so good. It has been busy since I started my day though. Hows yours going?" Kinley asked

"Going good. On my third patient and I have three more before I am done for the day. I was wondering if you wanted to on another date this evening?" Jake asked holding his breath.

"Sure, I would love too. What time?" Kinley asked

"I get off in three hours and would like to go home to change then I can come pick you back up say around 4pm we can go on a walk and then supper." Jake said as he started his car up and headed back to the office.

"Sounds good I will see you then, so comfy clothes right?" Kinley asked

"Yes very comfy, I will be in shorts and shirt." Jake said "I will see you tonight babe."

"Bye hon see you then." Kinley said and they said their good byes and hung up. Kinley walked out of her room and straight into a hard body that about knocked her over. "Ugh Randal move it."

"Wrong person but close, although I am sexier than he is." John stated

"You are so full of yourself. Why are you here?" Kinley asked

"Lunch?" John asked "Randy headed out and asked me to come over and stay here in case the ass shows up."

"Which ass, there is one in front of me that I would love to drop kick down the stairs." Kinley said with a smirk on her face.

"What is it with you Orton's being so damn mean?" John asked

"I'm not mean just Randy." Kinley said sweetly. "Only if you are paying."

"I thought I would fix lunch." John said dryly and Kinley just laughed.

"No I am going to lay down for a bit not feeling the best and I have a date tonight." Kinley said and saw that the delivery Randy told her about and looked through it was a book a writer was wanting her to look at. Kinley headed up and laid down for a few hours then got up and changed clothes and heard her phone go off with a text from Jake stating he was on the way to her house and would see her soon. Kinley smiled and pulled her running shoes on and slipped her tank top on and heard the doorbell and heard John get up to answer it. "Kinley"

Kinley quickly grabbed her keys and phone and headed down to meet Jake. "Hey you. Jake this is John Cena. John this is Jake Jones. Not realizing they knew each other.

"Hey man how is the shoulder?" Jake asked

"Sore after you messed with it." John said "I'm out Kinley the number is on your desk that you asked about."

"Thanks John see you later. I'm ready if you are Jake." Kinley said

"I am but first." Jake said and brought her into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "That is much better." once the kiss broke.

"Hello to you as well babe." Kinley said as they walked down to his car and he helped her in then got in and drove towards the park where he normally ran. Kinley left her keys and purse in the car and grabbed her phone and Jake walked around to help her out.

As the couple walked around the park and got to know each other better. Kinley started not feeling good, like she was earlier in the afternoon. Jake could tell something was bothering her. "What is wrong hon?" Jake asked

"I am feeling a bit off. Do you mind we skip dinner, I would like to lay down. I wasn't feeling good this afternoon but felt better after my nap." Kinley said

"Sure. I understand completely, lets get you home to rest." Jake said

"Thanks Jake. I'm sorry to cut the night short." Kinley said as they drove back to her house.

"It's okay, I hope you feel better." Jake said as he was worried about her. Jake soon pulled up in the drive and walked around to help her out of the car and held her close for a minute then told her to get some rest and kissed her on the lips sweetly and said he would call her tomorrow.

Kinley smiled at Jake and kissed his cheek and hugged him again and then walked in and smiled at Randy who hugged her close and told her to get some rest. Kinley headed up to her room and picked up the number that John had left there and called it and made an appointment for tomorrow morning. Jake headed home and found something to eat then crashed as well.

The next morning Jake was up early and headed to the office and talked with Abbi for a few minutes and found he had a new patient and told Abbi draw her blood and that he would be in after that. Jake went on to see a few other patients and then lunch. Kinley was dragging when she woke up still not feeling good and got sick after eating breakfast and then got cleaned up for her doctor's appointment and headed out. Kinely pulled up and after signing in she didn't have to wait long and was called back and after having vitals taken and blood drawn and was told the doctor would be in soon.

Kinley just leaned her head back and closed her eyes, when there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. "Kinley?" Jake said

"Jake hi." Kinley answered "I didnt' know it was with you."

"I didn't realize you were my new patient honey. What is wrong?" Jake asked as he sat down by her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just feel completely off. I got sick this morning after eating breakfast and didn't eat lunch. And here I am." Kinley said

"Not good honey. Why don't you let me listen to your heart and lungs then I will see if your blood work is back and we can go from there." Jake said before placing a kiss on her forehead. Kinley sat up and let Jake listen and he pulled her close "You are clear. Let me see if your labs are back and we can go from there."

Kinley just nodded her head as she laid her head against his chest and breathed in his clean soapy smell and relaxed for a few minutes before he pulled away and walked out of the room. It was a few minutes later that he walked back in and sat down next to her again. "What is wrong Jake?"

"Hon it's showing you are pregnant. Your other blood work came back just fine. Let me get my PA in here and she can do the exam. Is that okay or do you want me to, I still have to have my nurse in here if that happens." Jake said Kinley just started to cry. Jake wrapped his arms around her "Hon what is wrong?"

"I need to explain what happened between my ex and I, then if you don't want to be with me after that I understand. My ex was very abusive, used me for numerous things, treated me badly to begin with, the started to hit me, but he forced himself on me every chance he got. Like I said he didn't let me leave till I was able to when he was gone four weeks ago." Kinley said "Mike wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry you went through that Kinley. Look at me hon." Jake said and waited to go on till Kinley was looking at him "None of that changes what I feel for you and I do have feelings for you and would like to see where it goes. I don't care if you are pregnant by him or not. I will always be here for you. I will make sure you are taken care of and protect you."

"Thank you Jake, yes I have feelings for you too and want to see where it goes. That means a lot that you will be here." Kinley said right before Jake claimed her lips in a kiss. After the kiss broke Kinley asked to see his PA, which Jake nodded his headed in agreement. and picked up the phone and called in his PA.

"Do you want me to stay babe?" Jake asked Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and he stepped out to allow her to change into a gown and stepped back in a few minutes later stepped back in. It was a few minutes later that the PA came into examine Kinley and she found out she was six weeks pregnant. After having a sono done and given the picture of the baby. it was just her and Jake in the room now. "You okay?"

"I will be, just shocked." Kinley stated Jake wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Jake rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I will step out and let you get dressed, then we can go from there babe. I am off for the next three days." Jake said and pressed a kiss to her forehead and stepped out. Kinley quickly got redressed and was slipping her sandals on when Jake knocked back in and sat down by her and handed her two scripts for prenatal and anti nausea.

"Jake what now? I have to tell Mike." Kinley said

"I know that babe. I don't know what to tell ya on that part. Do you feel like supper or do you just want to rest?" Jake asked

"We could do supper later on if that is okay. I want to rest but I don't want to go to Randy's I have to find a place for me sooner or later." Kinley said

"Why don't you follow me to my house and you can rest there. I'm worn out and need sleep too." Jake said "Or you can leave your car here and ride with me."

"How about I follow you." Kinley said as Jake helped her stand up.

Jake helped Kinley out to her car and couldn't but smile when he noticed they drove the same kind and pressed a kiss to her forehead."Follow the car that looks like this" Jake told her and as soon as he got in to his car and started it he called her and they talked and Kinley followed him to his house. Jake walked down and helped her out and they went through the garage. It wasn't long and the two were now wrapped up in each other's arms and sound asleep. It was a few hours later when Kinley was waking up and wasn't feeling good and sick to her stomach and ran for the bathroom and started to get sick. Jake woke up to movement and he got up and grabbed a washcloth and got it cold and after Kinley stopped getting sick Jake pressed it to the back of her neck. Jake sat down by her and held her close "I promise it will bet better"

"I hope so and soon." Kinley stated

"It will and soon, every woman is different, sometimes it just last the first few weeks, can last the first three months or even the entire pregnancy." Jake said

"I hope not long." Kinley stated a she leaned her head on Jake's shoulder. "Do you have a extra toothbrush so I can brush my teeth?"

"Sure babe" Jake stated and stood up and grabbed the extra toothbrush and showed her where the toothpaste was and after she brushed her teeth and pulled her yoga pants back on she felt better than what she did.

"Much better." Kinley said as Jake wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on the baby.

"I meant what I said in the office, this doesn't change anything babe. No matter what I will be there for you during the pregnancy and I want to see where we go. My feelings are very strong." Jake said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"That does mean a lot too me Jake. My feelings are very strong as well and I want to see where this goes. Although I do have to tell him, he deserves to know, and I have to tell my family." Kinley said as they walked downstairs to find something to eat for supper.

"What sounds good for supper?" Jake asked as they sat down at the island. Kinley was still some what nauseated and didn't know what sounded good.

"Nothing heavy, I am still nauseated." Kinley said as she placed a hand on her lower stomach and smiled at Jake.

"I made chicken soup yesterday after I got home last night. Does that sound good?" Jake asked and Kinley nodded her head in agreement as her cell phone was ringing and knew from the ring tone it was Randy.

"Hey big bro." Kinley answered

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling? I haven't heard from you." Randy said as he and Ashlyn walked into his house.

"I'm okay just really run down and worn out. Are you and Ashlyn home?" Kinley asked as Jake walked over and wrapped his arms around her and told her to invite them over for supper.

"We are just walking in the door, why what is wrong?" Randy asked

"I'm over at Jake's and we are having chicken soup for supper and I think sandwiches as well." Kinley said "Why don't you two come over I need to talk to you."

"Ashlyn said we are on the way. You okay?" Randy asked as they headed back out of the house "We just left."

"I'm okay see ya soon." Kinley said and hung up on Randy and turned in Jake's arms "They are on the way." As she laid her head on his chest.

"I will be right here with you." Jake said then brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Why don't you go relax in the den babe."

Kinley just smiled at Jake and walked into the den and sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV and tried to find something on, but nothing was on that was worth watching. It was Friday and SmackDown would be coming on soon after finding SyFy she sat back and waited for it to come one. Jake was in the kitchen when his phone rang and saw it was Mark.

"Hey man what is up?" Jake asked

"Not much you on tonight?" Mark asked

"Nope, not on for the next three nights. It's between you and Ryder." Jake stated

"How in the hell did you get that lucky? Also who was the chick I saw you kissing at the office today? Didn't know you were seeing anyone." Mark asked

"That was three questions. It's the weekend I am off and two my girlfriend and we just started seeing each other. And before you ask no she isn't a patient." Jake stated

"I wasn't going to ask but I do know she was your new patient today but saw Angie." Mark stated. "Don't worry your secert is safe with me. Also Jackie and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over tomorrow for supper?"

"Let me see what is going on. Kinley hasn't been feeling good and all. Let me call you tomorrow. Hey Ashlyn and Randy just arrived talk to you later." Jake stated as he watched his sister and Randy walked up the front path. The two said their good byes and hung up. Ashlyn and Randy were now wrapped up in each other's arms waiting for Jake to answer the door. Jake answered the door and smiled at his sister and her boyfriend. "Hey come on in." Ashlyn hugged Jake and Randy shook his hand. Jake closed the door behind them and told Ashlyn that Kinley was in the den and he needed to check on supper. Randy followed Ashlyn and sat down next to Kinley who hugged him right away.

"Hey what did you need to talk about sis?" Randy asked

"Mike." Kinley told him and Randy just glared at her. "Let me explain before you go all Viper on me."

"Please I would like to know what else he has done to you so I can go and kick his ass yet again." Randy said

"I'm pregnant Randy. Right before I was able to come here, He got me pregnant." Kinley said and looked down at her lap. She could tell that Jake was sitting next to her and he reached over and started to rub her back.

"Pregnant? How in the hell did that happen?" Randy asked

"Do I need to explain that to you Randy? Mike forced himself on me when he got the chance and that was all the time. The last time was two weeks before he left, then the day he got back. After that nothing as I left the house for good when he was in Europe. This isn't easy for me to say this to you. Hell I am scared to tell him, let alone mom and dad." Kinley stated

Randy just looked at Kinley knowing this was tearing her up inside. Their parents would be understanding. Mike on the other hand was hard enough, he didn't know what Mike's reaction would be, either he would fight Kinley for custody or not care. Randy was hoping for the not caring. "Sorry I flipped out."

"It's okay. I have a great support system." Kinley smiled as she said it and Jake stood up and kissed her temple and walked to check on supper. "Ashlyn your brother is amazing. I didn't realize when I went to the doctor today I was seeing him. I have very strong feelings for him and we are going to see where it goes. Jake also told me that he would be here no matter what for me during the pregnancy."

"Jake is one amazing guy. I'm happy for you Kinley even though the situation sucks ass with Mike. But you have my support and Randy's, you are very strong and will make a great mommy." Ashlyn stated and hugged her best friend and the girls were talking and Randy walked into the kitchen.

"Need some help?" Randy asked

"Not really I made the soup yesterday and all. I heard what Kinley said, yes I will be there for her through everything. I have very strong feelings and I want to see where this goes." Jake stated

"Just take care of her is all I ask. I know she has to tell Mike and that will be hard enough. I think it would be best if she did it over the phone, or go through her lawyer." Randy stated

That night after having supper and talking a bit more. Kinley was getting worn down again and wanted to rest. Randy and Ashlyn headed home and Jake finished cleaning up the kitchen with Kinley's help. As they headed up to bed that night. Jake pulled Kinley to him and held her close. Kinley smiled up at Jake who claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. Kinley moaned into the kiss that deepened quickly. Both wanting more but not sure if it was the right time. Jake wanted more but didn't know if Kinley felt up to it.

"Jake take me." Kinley said quietly as he kissed her neck as they both shed their clothes and Jake kissed down body and got his first taste of Kinley and about lost it, Kinley moaned in pleasure as Jake teased her with his finger and tongue. As he kissed his way back up her body he gently slid into her body and they both cried out in pure pleasure. As they blended their bodies together and made love to each other, finally reaching their releases at the same time crying out in pleasure, Jake pulled out and pulled Kinley to his chest as they kissed. Kinley climbed out of bed and used the bathroom and slipped panties back on while Jake got up and used the bathroom and walked down to set the alarm on the house and by the time he made it back up to bed Kinley was sound asleep. Jake eased himself down and lifted Kinley to where she was sleeping on his chest.

The next few weeks passed quickly for everyone, Kinley was dreading telling Mike but talked it over with her parents and her lawyer and decided to wait till she was 12 weeks where the risk for a miscarriage was greatly reduced. During that time she as no long nauseated and was able to enjoy the pregnancy so far. Jake was falling in more in love with Kinley as she was falling in love with him. Jake even asked her to move in with him and she agreed.

Kinley was sitting up in bed it was the night before her 12 week appointment reading a pregnancy book when Jake finally walked into the house. It had been a long day for him he had surgery that morning on John's shoulder and even though it was an easy fix, it caused for the rest of the day to drag on. It didn't help any that he had patients back to back and Ryder was sick and they were interviewing for three more doctors so the three of them weren't so busy. Jake finally locked up the house and set the alarm and headed upstairs stripping as he went. After throwing his scrubs into the laundry he walked in and kissed Kinley on the lips and said he was jumping into the shower. After getting cleaned up and pulling on a pair of shorts, he finally climbed into bed next to Kinley and kissed her sweetly on the lips then placed a hand on the baby.

"Sorry I was so late getting here tonight." Jake said quietly

"It's okay honey. When we had supper I knew it was going to be late, and you had to go and work the clinic in the ER for a bit to cover for another doctor. Bad night?" Kinley asked as she laid her book down and snuggled into Jake's warm body as she laid her head on his chest.

"Not really just really long. It doesn't help Ryder is out, so you are seeing Mark tomorrow." Jake said "How are you feeling?"

"Good for now. Tired, but I came home and took a nap, Randy left about an hour ago, didn't want me alone." Kinley said as she tired to hold in a yawn.

"Randy came by and told me he left. I swear he is just as protective over you and Ashlyn as I am." Jake said "I love you babe."

"I love you too. We tomorrow after my appointment I need to go and get some new jeans, as they are finally getting tight." Kinley said

Jake smiled and rolled Kinley to her back and pulled her yoga pants down a bit and pressed a kiss to her slightly swollen stomach. "You are starting to show some babe." as he sat up and reached for his doppler that he kept in the bedroom and pressed around and found the baby's heartbeat. "Right where it should be."

"Are you working tomorrow?" Kinley asked as Jake as he finally got under the covers with her and snuggled up to her and placed a hand on the baby next to hers.

"I am actually off for the next two but on Friday we are interviewing three new doctors as well." Jake said

"I couldn't recall babe. My body is reacting to the pregnancy and my hormones are kinda out of whack, yes I know its to the pregnancy but my god baby I want you when you touch me and I am so worn out." Kinley said and smiled at Jake.

"That happens babe. I suggest we get some sleep, after your appointment you are also sitting Mike down and telling him aren't you?" Jake asked

"I am and I don't want to go alone. Come with me." Kiney asked

"Sure babe, I am going as your doctor not your boyfriend." Jake told her "Who else is going?"

"Catherine, and Randy and well us." Kinley told hm as she rolled to face him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What time is that?" Jake asked as he rolled to his side and Kinley snuggled into him even more.

"Not till 1pm and my doctor appointment at is 10am." Kinley said and yawned

"Okay, I love you sweetie. Try to sleep." Jake said and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too Jake." Kinley said quietly as she started to fall asleep.

The next morning Jake was up before Kinley and got cleaned up and decided to fix breakfast and for them. Jake was down in the kitchen when Kinley's phone started to ring and he saw that it was Mike and he just let it go to voice mail, then Randy called and he answered it and told Randy that they would see him at 12:45pm and go from there. Jake finished making breakfast knowing that Kinley had been craving eggs and sausage with cheese and then fruit and chocolate milk to drink. Kinley had woken up not long after Jake headed downstairs and grabbed her clean jeans and a bella band and one of Jake's shirts she had taken from him and grabbed her bra and panties and got cleaned up and was doing her make up when Jake walked back into their bedroom and walked up behind her and placed a hand on the baby. Jake didn't care if he was biologically the father or not this was his baby.

"You look beautiful." Jake said

"Only if I felt it." Kinley said

"What is wrong?" Jake asked as he started to massage her lower back.

"Just tired kinda crampy, and nothing fits babe. I finally got some sleep with your arms around me. Did you cook?" Kinley asked

"Yes I did. Why don't you lay back down and rest. I can call Mark and ask him to come here or I can do the exam myself." Jake said

"Okay I will lay back down for a bit. Join me. Call Mark. I am stressed about the meeting." Kinley said as she climbed back into bed and under the covers.

"I will be up in a few honey." Jake said as he was worried about her and the baby. As he put away breakfast he picked up his cell and called Mark.

"Hey man what is going on?" Mark asked when answered the phone

"It's not going. Kinley is stressed and crampy, can you by chance come to the house and take a look at her here instead of us coming to the office?" Jake asked

"Sure man I am on the way how is that?" Mark asked

"That is fine. Call when you are in the drive and I will let you in. I am going to lay back down with Kinley and keep her calm." Jake said as he walked back upstairs and smiled when Kinley was cuddled up on his side of the bed and with his pillows. Jake climbed back into bed behind Kinley and started to massage her back and hoped it would help distress her. It was nearly 45 minutes later when Mark called and said he was there. Jake gave him the code to the garage and to come on up.

"Babe I hate to wake you but Mark is here honey to check you over." Jake said quietly

"Hm no more sleep." Kinley said quietly "Will you hand me my tank top please?" Jake just smiled and helped Kinley with her tank top before Mark walked into the bedroom.

"Hey momma how are you feeling?" Mark said as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kinley.

"Blah and crampy still. I'm stressed over seeing Mike." Kinley told him

"I bet. After I Iisten to the baby and take your blood pressure I can give you some to help you sleep. I know this isn't good for your head either." Mark stated as he got out the blood pressure cuff and tape measure so he could measure and the doppler. "You will feel me press around sorry if my hands are cold."

"Your hands are cold Mark." Kinley said as he pressed around on her bare stomach as he found the baby and measured then listened

"Yeah Jackie yelled at me this morning for that." Mark said "Okay let me see your arm so I can get your blood pressure." Mark took her blood pressure and wasn't happy as it was up. "Jake it's up."

"How high?" Jake asked "Babe are you light headed at all?"

"Some but since I am laying down not thinking too much of it. It doesn't help my head is pounding as well." Kinley told the boys.

"140/90." Mark told Jake. "Kiney do you want something for the pain?"

"Yeah. Just let me get up to use the bathroom. Is the baby okay? " Kinley asked

"Your little one is just fine honey, just curled into a tight ball from stress." Mark told her

Jake stood up and and walked around and helped Kinley out of bed and walked with her in bathroom and then held her to him while Mark found her hip and gave her a shot. Once Kinley was settled back in bed Jake walked down with Mark.

"Thanks man. I don't have anything here for pain." Jake said

"Not a problem. Just keep an eye on her blood pressure and I can give you what I have in my medical bag for pain. I am worried about her and meeting this afternoon see if you can't post pone it till tomorrow or next week. If you need me call. Jackie said she would come into today and help out, I checked on Ryder before I came here, he is out like a light, Amanda said he was sick for most of the night." Mark stated.

"Call Grant and see if he can come in. I have him on for Friday to help out. Is Angie in the office?" Jake asked "Oh Callie said she would come in if Logan could come with."

"I will call her on the way there. Keep me updated. Please tell me you are going to the meeting this afternoon not as her boyfriend but as her doctor." Mark stated even though he was asking a question and handed over the pain medication that he had given Kinley.

"Yeah. I need to call Randy and see what he can do for now." Jake said

"I will come check on her tonight." Mark said and was out the door. Jake walked into the kitchen and called Randy who understood and told him to take care of Kinley and the baby and he would get the meeting for next week. It was fifteen minutes later when Randy called Jake back with bad news Mike was demanding the meeting take place or he would have to know why she was cancelling it. The good news is they could move it till 4pm so Kinley was feeling better.

Jake headed up to check on Kinley and since it was only 8am he stripped down to his boxers and climbed back into bed. Kinley felt the bed move and rolled to face him and smiled "Did you get the meeting moved?" she asked quietly.

"No, babe he wouldn't move from what Randy said it has to be today. The times got changed from 1pm to 4pm. Mike is being an ass from what Randy said and not in the best of moods." Jake said

"Oh okay go figure though. At least it will be out of the way." Kinley said

"Very true. Now sleep baby. I have my alarm set. I love you sweetheart. Come here." Jake said and Kinley laid her head on Jake's chest and slept.

The couple slept for most of the day. Jake was up before Kinley was and took another shower and after getting dressed in his scrubs and saw that it was nearly 1pm he hated to wake Kinley up but wanted to check her blood pressure and listen to the baby. After gently waking Kinley he took her blood pressure and was glad it was back down.

"I am happy your pressure went down baby." Jake said as he kissed Kinley on the lips and placed a hand on the baby.

"Same here. I need to get back in the shower. I don't want to move join me please?" Kinley asked. Jake just smiled at Kinley and stripped out of his scrubs and then stripped Kinley and kissed down her body and placed a kiss to their baby. After a playful shower Kinley was getting dressed and couldn't help but placed a hand on the baby. Jake walked up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder and placed a hand next to hers.

"It will be okay babe. Try to relax honey." Jake told her and started to massage her back

"That feels good Jake." Kinley said as she finished her make up and turned to kiss Jake on the cheek and walked to finished getting dressed. "After this if I feel up to it can we go shopping?"

"Sure babe. Mark will be over this evening to check you over again." Jake said as he watched her get dressed. "Oh Randy called he is picking us up."

"That is a good thing." Kinley said as she leaned into Jake as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Jake could tell that she was on the verge of tears and held her as she cried.

"Honey it will be okay, no matter what I am here, with you, this is our baby no matter how he wants to look at it, we are raising the baby not him." Jake told her.

"I love you Jake." Kinley stated and kissed his cheek. "You are right babe."

It wasn't long and they were now on the way to the lawyers office, thankfully they were meeting at Catherine's office and after arriving Jake helped Kinley out and took her hand and they walked into the office together. After sitting down they were having to wait on Mike and his lawyer to show up. It was a few minutes later that Mike walked into the room with his lawyer.

"Now that everyone is here, we can finally talk about the pressing issue but first introductions will take place." Catherine stated "I am Catherine, Kinley's lawyer on record."

"Kinley Orton"

"Randal Orton"

"Dr Jake Jones, Kinley's doctor"

"Michael Mizanin"

"Jonathan Guestin Mr Mizanin's lawyer."

"Okay that is out of the way, Kinley what is it that you have to tell me and why is your doctor here?" Mike asked

"He is here as I am not feeling good and if need be he can check me over." Kinley said and looked at Jake who nodded his head in agreement.

"It's not like he could wait in the hall. Now why are we here?" Mike asked

"Mike I am 12 weeks pregnant with your baby." Kinley said

"No your not, we haven't been together in over three and half months almost four. All thanks to Randy." Mike said

"Mike you forced yourself on me all the time and wouldn't let me leave till almost 15 weeks ago. The last few times were the roughest you had been. Needless to say I am 12 weeks with your baby." Kinley stated.

"Pregnant hm. We can handle this one of two ways Kinley, come back to me and remarry me and we can raise the baby together and if you say no I will walk away, I will pay support but I will want nothing to do with you or the baby." Mike stated

"Never, I will never put myself or a baby through hell with you again Mike." Kinley said

"Then good bye. I will send payments once a month." Mike said

"There is one thing I want you to do before that." Kinley said

"What is that?" Mike asked

"I have papers drawn up for you to sign over all parental rights. Also the payment is $900 each month." Kinley stated and handed Mike the paper work

"Since you wont come back to me I am walking away." Mike said as he signed all the paperwork then walked out.

"I will get this all filed and I will send the income withholding to Vince." Catherine stated "You are done dear, go enjoy the pregnancy and try to stay stress free."

"We will certainly try." Kinley said as Jake helped her stand up and he kissed her cheek and Randy just smiled he was happy that Mike was no longer apart of Kinley or the baby's life. As the three walked out Jake wrapped and arm around her shoulder and place a hand on the baby and kissed Kinley before helping her in the car. What they didn't know that Mike was sitting sitting in his car on the phone and saw it all happened. He knew this wasn't his baby it was the doctor's. Mike got out of his car and walked over.

"So Kinley is the baby truly mine?" Mike asked

"Yes Mike it is. I didn't sleep around on you like you did to me." Kinley stated

"Then how come I see your doctor over here kissing you and placing his hand on the baby?" Mike asked

"Because I just started dating him the day I found out I was pregnant. Unlike you he treats me right. Now leave me alone and don't come near me again." Kinley stated

"That wont be a problem. Good luck." Mike stated and walked away.

Kinley just shook her head and got into the car and Randy pulled away. "Kinley do you feel up to going out to eat supper or head back to Jake's?"

"I don't mind. Call Ashlyn and see if she will meet us or we can go and pick her up." Kinley said

Randy called Ashlyn who said she just walked in the door and was ready to go to supper after picking up Ashlyn, Jake slid into the backseat with Kinley and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she laid her head on his shoulder. Jake knew Kinley had a lot on her mind and just let her be and they would talk later. Randy knew that one of Kinley's favorite place to eat was Olive Garden and headed there. After parking Randy and Ashlyn headed in to put their name on the waiting list while they did that Jake helped Kinley out of the car and pulled her to his chest.

"What is bothering you baby?" Jake asked

"What Mike said, that it wasn't his thinking it was yours." Kinley said

"But you know what Kinley, it doesn't matter to me, I am here with you now and I can't wait to hold him or her in our arms. I told you this earlier but I don't care if it is his baby its only his DNA, I will be listed on the birth certificate as the daddy. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kinley. The moment we met I knew you were the one for me, will you do the honor and marry me and become Mrs Kinley Jones?" Jake asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring and slipped onto her finger.

"Jake, I love you too. You are right the baby may have his DNA but you will be his or hers daddy. I knew from the moment we met that you were the one for me as well. I will do the honor and marry you." Kinley said as she looked at her ring "Jake it's beautiful." Jake just leaned into her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Once they finally joined Randy and Ashlyn they were happy to find out that Jake and Kinley were engaged. That night after getting home Kinley just admired her ring and couldn't help but smile. Jake had great taste in jewelry. Kinley called her mom and dad and they were excited for the couple. Jake a few days before had talked to Bob and asked for Kinley's hand in marriage. It wasn't long after they arrived home that Mark called and Jake told him they were home and to come on over. Kinley headed up to change but instead of coming back down she laid down in bed and covered up and turned on the TV. Jake saw Mark pull up and walked out to talk to him and smiled when he had his daughter with him. Jake got her out of her car seat and cuddled with her.

"How old is Katie now?" Jake asked as they walked into the house. "Kinley must have stayed upstairs."

"How did the meeting go?" Mark asked "Katie is four months old."

"Surprisingly well. When Kinley told him that she was pregnant with his baby, he said that if she came back to him they would get remarried and raise the baby, but if she wouldn't he would walk away." Jake stated

"I see she didn't go back or she wouldn't be here and you would be depressed if that happened. What else happened?" Mark asked

"She asked that he sign his parental rights away and pay $900 a month and he agreed and signed the papers. After we were done I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she was gettig into Randy's car and placed a hand on the baby and kissed her. Mike saw that happen and asked if the baby was mine. Kinley told him that we started dating the day she found out she was pregnant." Jake stated

"That is good. Now why do you have a smiled plastered on your face?" Mark asked

"I asked Kinley to marry me and she said yes." Jake said and smiled down at the baby in his arm's he couldn't wait. "Come on up and you can check on Kinley."

"Congrats man, you two are good for each other." Mark said as they walked up to the master bedroom. "I still can't believe she is four months old. Seems like yesterday Jackie was in labor for 22 hours."

Jake opened the bedroom door and smiled as Kinley was sitting up in bed watching TV but couldn't find anything on. "Hey babe. Who do you have?"

"You remeber Katie babe." Jake said

"Kinley I hear some good things happened today." Mark said

"Yes they did, Jake proposed and I accepted and Mike signed over his parental rights to the baby and will leave me alone." Kinley stated with a smile.

"That is wonderful, let me get your blood pressure taken and listen to the baby. Are you in anymore pain?" Mark asked as he sat down on the bed next to Kinley. Kinley held out her arm and Mark was pleased that it had come back down and after listening to the baby Kinley sat back up and took the baby from Jake for a minute and held her.

"Yes to your question, its not bad but it will get out of hand. But I am not light headed which is good." Kinley said. Jake sat on the bed next to Kinley and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I will let Jake give you the pain meds. Your blood pressure came down and the baby sounds great." Mark stated

Kinley was happy about that and cuddled the baby close. Jake couldn't help but fall even more in love with her. Jake couldn't wait to become a dad. It wasn't long and Mark and Katie left when Jake walked back up to their room and smiled at his soon to be wife.

"What are you smiling at babe?" Kinley asked as she got out of bed and walked over to him.

"You, how sexy you look in your boyshorts and a tank top our little one is starting to show." Jake said "And that we are getting married."

"I can't wait. How long do you want to wait. Do you want to get married before or after the baby is here?" Kinley asked as Jake wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"That my dear is up to you. I am fine with what you decide. I love you and that is all that matters." Jake stated and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I would like to get married before the baby is born Jake. I don't want to be huge and if the baby is here then we can't go on a honeymoon." Kinley said

"Okay babe, when do you want get married and how big of a wedding to you want?" Jake asked

"I had a big wedding once, it was boring and not that much fun for me. What about you?" Kinley asked

"If it is just us or some family I will be okay with what ever." Jake told her

"How about your parents and sisters and my parents and brothers?" Kinley said

"Sounds good for me. Now when?" Jake asked

"How about in two weeks we can go to the JP and just get married." Kinley said

"Perfect, I love you babe now lets get you back into bed and I will give you some pain meds babe." Jake stated

"Let me go to the bathroom first." Kinley stated Jake just laughed and got the medication ready and soon the two were wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next day came quick for Jake as he was now on call, but thankfully hadn't been called in yet. Kinley had called her parents and they were very happy and told her they wouldn't miss it for the world. Jake called his and they said the same thing. It was nearly two weeks later that Jake and Kinley became husband and wife surrounded by family and friends, every one was there to witness their love for each other. After going out to eat everyone headed home. Jake had been able to take some time off and surprised Kinley with honeymoon to the Bahama's and were staying at a beautiful resort.

Over the next few weeks Kinley was starting to show more and Jake thought she looked beautiful. It was the day of their sono and Kinley was excited as they wanted to find out so they could get the nursery complete. Jake was at work that morning when Kinley showed up, Jake walked out to the car and helped her out.  
"You ready to find out?" Jake asked as they walked into the office

"Yes I am babe. I feel huge." Kinley said as Jake placed a hand on the baby. "Did you feel that?"

"Slightly, you are 20 weeks and the baby is starting to kick you babe. It feels amazing." Jake told her "You aren't huge."

"You know what it feels like? Is there something you haven't told me babe?" Kinley asked with a smirk on her face.

"When Callie was pregnant her husband was deployed and I was there with her for the pregnancy smartass." Jake said and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Mark said he woud see you after your appointment."

"What happend to Ryder?" Kinley asked as she had been seeing Ryder for the pregnancy so far.

"Gavin was up all night and Amanda is sick down with the flu." Jake said. "Abbi said that she would come get us and all. We can go rest in my office."

Jake led Kinley through the office and she couldn't help but smile when they reached his office, his couch looked really appealing to sleep on and his desk looked ripe for having sex on as did the exam table. Kinley was in that stage of the pregnancy where she wanted Jake every time he touched her and this morning was proving no different. Before Jake had a chance to leave this morning he had kissed Kinley good bye and since he was in his scrubs she stripped him quickly and had sex with him before he left. Jake couldn't help but smile at his wife who seemed deep in thought and he laughed.

"What is funny Jake?" Kinley asked

"What happened this morning when I kissed you good bye, I ended up on my back on the kitchen floor while we had sex with you on top. I know what is going through your mind and it can't happen right now baby too many people could walk in." Jake said and kissed her on the lips. "I have a surprise for you after your sono anyways."

"Really? What might that be babe?" Kinley asked

"I have a massage therapist coming for a prenatal massage here in my office and then after that I have two patients and then we can head out to RAW." Jake stated

"Yea! Jake you are a sweetheart." Kinley stated as she leaned into kiss him. "I love your massages but everytime you give me one we end up having sex."

"Not that I mind that, but I thought a full body massage would help you relax a bit more and we can have fun tonight. What time are we to be there?" Jake asked as he sat Kinley his exam table and she leaned into his chest and he was massaging her lower back.

"Randy said to be there around 4:45, does that give you enough time?" Kinley asked

"Yes it does. I am off at 2pm honey and its only 11am. Abbi said she would order lunch for you two and since you two haven't spent much time together you can eat lunch together." Jake said

"That is because you keep her busy as does Mark and Ryder, but then John keeps her busy. If I wasn't pregnant I would drop kick his ass into next week. But I will settle for smacking him tonight when I see him." Kinley said and Jake laughed when Abbie knocked on the door and said it was time for her sono.

Kinley sat down on the exam table and smiled at Jake who stood right in front of her, she had changed from the waist down and had a sheet over her legs. Jake could tell that she was nervous. "Honey its all routine, I just can't wait to find out what paint color to pick out, and finish the nursery." as he started to rub her back. Mark is seeing you after this, then your massage."

"Jake I am just nervous that something is wrong with the baby." Kinley said

"I know you are Kinley, you have had wonderful prenatal care, you are very healthy and you don't over do it. Just relax." Jake said and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Kinley just smiled at him when there was a knock on the door and Angela walked in "Hi Ms Orton hi Dr Jones. I am Angela and doing your sono today. Are you wanting to find out what you are having?" she asked

"We would like to. Please call me Kinley." she stated and smiled up at Jake who wanted to kiss her again but held back.

"Dr Jones will you help Kinley lay back please." Angela stated

Jake helped Kinley lay back and smiled at her and took her hand and pressed a kiss to her temple as he took the chair beside her. "We have to do something about that last name on your chart."

Kinley couldn't help but giggle. "What ever do you mean babe?"

"Your last name isn't Orton dear, and hasn't been for nearly five weeks." Jake stated

"Your last name isn't Orton Kinley?" Angela asked as she started in on the sono "Sorry if the gel is a bit cold, I forgot to turn the warmer on. Dr Jones is great doctor and you are in good hands with him."

"I know I am in good hands. My last name is Jones." Kinley said. Both her and Jake looked at Angela who so far hadn't put it together that they were married.

Angela looked at the screen and brought the baby up. "Here is your baby, I will do measurements and let you know where everything is. I see you are seeing Dr Stevenson after this, I see you normally see Dr Dresden. I will get him when done so you don't have to change rooms."

"Dr Dresden? Dr Stevenson?" Kinley questioned

"Ryder and Mark babe. Angela you can call us by our first names, we don't like to have the title a lot, as it makes patients uncomfortable. So normally we go by Dr Jake, Dr Mark, Dr Ryder, Dr Grant. Our PA's goes by their first names only." Jake stated "Also babe Angela is pretty new in our office and doesn't know we are married."

"I didn't realize that sorry about that." Angela stated "If you look up on the screen you can see the heart, which is great all four chambers, and beating great, would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Sure" Kinley stated Angela turned on the speakers and the room was filled with a very strong heartbeat.

"Everything is measuring great and the spine is very healthy, you are right on target for being 20 weeks with you due date being January 6, 2014. Would you like to know?" Angela asked

"We would" Kinley said softly.

"Well we have a nice shot right here. A very sweet healthy little girl. Congrats mom and dad." Angela said.

"We are having a little girl." Jake said and smiled at Kinley who had tears present in her eyes but they hadn't spilled over yet. "Can we get some pictures?"

"Sure. Let me print these off and I will be right back." Angela stated and stepped out of the room.

Kinley sat up after Jake cleaned off her stomach and pressed a kiss to their daughter."A healthy little girl. I can't believe it."

"We are in trouble aren't we when she gets older." Jake stated and kissed Kinley on the lips and were still kissing when Mark walked into the room.

"Sorry for bad timing, congrats on the little girl." Mark said

Jake just glared at his best friend and reached over and smacked him hard upside the head. "You just ruined a perfect romantic moment between us."

"Sorry you didn't have to hit me though gee. Kinley is he this violent with you?" Mark asked with a laugh.

"Nope try other way around." Kinley said with a laugh

"She has already threatened to drop kick Cena today." Jake stated and Mark just laughed. It wasn't everyday that you had superstars in their office but sometimes if Randy and John had a chance to stop by and see her and Abbi they usually ended up play fighting over something or other or even at the house and both boys hit hard and most of the time it was Randy that was in for stitches or what not, John as well.

"What if I wasn't pregnant I would as well." Kinley stated as Jake helped lay back again. Mark measured and listened

"Right on target guys. See ya in four weeks, yes I know if you need anything give us a call, we do house calls as well." Mark said

"I can do that. Thanks Mark." Kinley said

"I will see you two later at RAW " Mark said and bid the couple good bye and headed out."Jackie and I will be there as will Ryder and Amanda if she is feeling better."

Kinley got redressed and they walked out and headed back down to Jake's office and Kinley smiled when it when it was time for her massage. "I will let you be and see ya in a bit. I love you, relax as much as possible." Jake said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too babe." Kinley said

"Hi Kinley I am Tara and will be doing your massage. I will step out and allow you to change, you can leave your panties on and then lay down on the table on your back and I have it heated. Dr Jones wants you to have a two hour massage." she said and stepped out.

It was nearly an two hours later when Kinley was done with her massage, she was thankful and very relaxed. Soon Abbi brought in lunch and the two caught up and talked about the baby and Abbie could tell that they were excited and couldn't wait to have a baby one day with John. It wasn't long and Jake was done for the day and they left his car there and headed out in Kinley's. After they got home Jake took a shower while Kinley tried to find something to wear. She had one of Randy's shirts made into a maternity shirt and decided to wear that with her skinny jeans and boots. Kinley was redoing her make up and smiled at Jake when he walked in with jeans and a simple black vneck shirt on.

"You look sexy." Kinley said as he wrapped his arm's around Kinley and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"So do you babe. I need to shave. Although I have been thinking about growing a beard." Jake stated

"You do that and we will have problems. I love how smooth your face and chest are baby along with the rest of you." Kinley stated with a smirk on her face that drove Jake wild. He looked over at the time and saw they had plenlty of time but didn't want to put pressure on Kinley or the baby right now and knew if they waited they would be hot for each other by the time they got home from the show.

"Okay you win baby." Jake said and kissed her cheek then slapped her on the ass and found his razor and started to shave.

"Oh you wanna play that way?" Kinley asked as she walked infront of him and sat on the counter and lifted his shirt up and took his nipple into her mouth and started to suck and nibble and soon let it go and he had a nice bruise starting to form.

"Nice brusie." Jake stated and kissed Kinley on the lips "Tonight baby after we get home." Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and bit her bottom lips and smile up at her husband. "Want to take the vet tonight babe?"

"That is fine. Vince called and we can park in the arena and I just have to show my badge. Oh I got an awesome job offer the other day from him." Kinley stated as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh what was it?" Jake asked as he helped Kinley into the vet and walked around and started the car and let the engine roar to life.

"He would like me to edit and publish the bio's for some of the stars. I told him I needed to think about it and I might have to go on the road some to meet with them. I told him if I do take the job I wouldn't deal with Mike at all. Just something I don't want to deal with." Kinley said as she looked over at Jake.

"Babe I will support you with what you want to do. If you go on the road the baby and I will be right there with you." Jake stated as they pulled into the St Louis arena. Kinley showed her badge to the securtiy guard and he pulled into the arena and soon pulled into a parking spot. "Do you want to take your purse?"

"No we have to wear our passes but nope. I can put my phone in my pocket." Kinley stated as she slipped her pass around her neck. Both she and Jake had passes that could get them into anyshow. "I have something I want to show you baby."

Jake walked around and helped Kinley out of the car and she placed her purse in the trunk and pulled her close and kissed her on the lips then once on the forehead. "What is it that you want to show me?"

"With being 2 hours till show time everyone is either in their locker rooms or catering, no fans allowed in the arena till an hour before. It's peaceful." Kinley said as they walked towards the ring. "I used to come out here when I was a kid and just lay on the canvas and just relax Randy and I both did." as they walked up to the ring.

"I can see why it is peaceful." Jake said as Kinley leaned into the ring and Jake stood behind her and started to massage her lower back."You are tense babe relax some"

"You try carrying a baby honey." Kinley snapped and started to cry.  
"Calm down baby I'm sorry for saying relax. It's okay shh." Jake said

"I'm sorry for snapping Jake." Kinley stated as he wiped the tears away that threatened to fall.

"It's okay its been a long last few days. I love you babe."

What they didn't know is someone else was in the arena watching them. He coudn't stand it that because of his foolishness he had lost her. He was determinded to get her back. He knew it would be a battle. He watched the couple and hated that she was now with the doctor. He thought she looked wonderful, she was all baby. He couldn't stand it and walked down to where they were talking.

"Is that you Kinley?" he asked

Kinley looked up from her spot on Jake's chest and glared at the man who had asked. "Mike" she said quielty.

"I didn't realize you would be here. Can we talk please just us?" Mike asked

"We can talk but Jake will be right here with me and not leaving." Kinley said as sat up in the ring as the couple were laying down. Vince had been out before that and had talked to the couple and Kinley had told Vince she would take the job. It had brought back memories of when Kinley was growing up he would always find her in the ring laying down like she was.

"Okay that is fine. I don't know why your doctor is here." Mike said "I want to start out by saying I am such a ass and I am sorry for the way I treated you during our marriage. I didn't deserve you at all. I am truly sorry."

"Mike, I can see in your eyes that you are sorry, but I can't forget what all happened to me, what all you did. I will forgive you but I will never forget." Kinley stated and felt much better now that she had finally said that.

"Do you think we can try again?" Mike asked quielty

"I'm sorry we can't I am very happy in a loving relationship and I can't wait to see where it goes." Kinley said and smiled at Jake.

"Well your not married so that wont stop me from asking." Mike said

"Actually I am. Jake and I got married nearly 6 weeks ago." Kinley said as Jake kissed her on the forehead as she laid her head on his shoulder."

"Okay, then I will leave you alone. Can I least know when the baby has been born? I truly am happy for you." Mike said

"I will think about it." Kinley said "Jake can we head to catering I need to eat something small." Jake helped Kinley stand up and they walked off. Jake was proud of Kinley and wrapped an arm around her shoudlers.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself and us honey. I love you." Jake said

"Damn cut the mushy stuff." someone stated from behind them. Kinley turned around and stuck her tongue out at the man that had said it. "Like that scares me."

"Well I could always kick your ass would that help?" Kinley asked with a laugh and Jake just shook his head at his brother in law.

"No, as you can't hurt the baby." Randy shot back

"Okay after the baby is born. I will then." Kinley stated and Randy just shook his head

"About time you two got here." Randy stated as he hugged Kinley and smiled at Jake. "You are glowing." as he pulled Ashlyn down on his lap.

"Hey sis." Jake said as he hugged her."You look happy."

"I am. Randy just proposed and I said yes!" Ashlyn stated as she showed Kinley the ring and Jake as well. Jake knew about it as a few weeks ago Randy had asked Jake to go with him.

"Aw that is beautiful. Congrats honey I am so happy for you two." Kinley said "We are finally sisters."

"Yes we are. Oh I want to throw you a baby shower is that okay? And what are you two having?" Ashlyn asked

"We are having a little ... Kinley stopped talking when Mike walked into the room and shut her mouth as she didn't want him to know. "I will tell you later. A shower would be nice."

Ashlyn nodded her head in agreement and they talked about the show that night and soon Jake and Kinley were in their seats. A few of the stars who had been friend with Kinley for years or had grown up with her like Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes hugged her when they came ringside. It was a fun night and after getting home and walking into the kitchen Jake pulled his wife close and kissed her deeply.

"Hm that feels good babe take me upstairs and make love to me." Kinley said quietly.

"I woud love to." Jake said as they walked up to their room and soon in bed making love to each other.

The next few months seemed to fly by quickly. Kinley was now half way through her seventh month and was glowing. Between Jake, Randy and John they had the nursery painted, and set up the way Kinley wanted it. She was busy in reading one of the new chapters that a writer was doing on Randy at the moment and she was trying her hardest not to hurt the writer that had been hired to write it. Nothing was acurate, she hadn't talked to Randy to get facts on him nothing. Kinley was making some notes in the margins and had a outline going to send back to the writer. Kinley sat back in her office chair and placed her hand on the baby and smiled as she was getting kicked. Deciding to take a break and look up baby names Kinley finally pulled up the the baby website and found the name Addison now just needed a middle name to go wtih it. Kinley decided to go and see what to fix for supper when she heard the garage door go up and knew that Jake was home. By the time Kinley made it to the kitchen Jake was sitting down his keys and medical bag and smiled at Kinley.

"Hey sweetie." Kinley said as she walked over to Jake who just pulled her into his arms.

"Hey beautiful." Jake said quietly before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"What is wrong baby?" Kinley asked as they walked into the family room and she sat down on the couch and him next to her and he pulled her legs over his lap and leaned back. "Rough day?"

"You can say that. My ex came into the office today for her yearly and wanted to talk." Jake said "She saw Angie for the exam and then knocked on my office door."

"Oh all did she have to say?" Kinley asked

"She had done a lot of thinking and wanted to say how sorry she was for breaking things off with me and wanted to try again. I told Mallory that it wouldn't happen, when she asked why I told her I was happily married with a daughter on the way and couldn't wait to become a daddy." Jake said with a smile on his face. "I love you baby and our daughter."

"I love you too. I have to say that I am so glad I took that chance and went on that first date with you for loving me, loving our daughter. I can't wait to raise her with you." Kinley said as Jake placed a hand on the baby who kicked right away. "She has been kicking me all day long."

"I am thankful for the chance to meet you and go on that date as well babe. You are most welcome baby, I can't imagine having a baby with anyone else other than you. You two are my life and I can't wait till she is here. Questoin honey." Jake asked

"What is it babe?" Kinley asked

"I know we have talked about names, what about Addison after you and Elaine after your mom?" Jake asked. Kinley laughed at Jake and told him that was the name she really liked. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was looking up baby names and I really like Addison and call her Addi for short. Elaine after my mom would be nice, what about your mom?" Kinley asked as the baby started to kick really hard."Oh that hurts."

"She is kicking hard. Margaret not really she goes by Maggie and well now Grammie and my dad Grandpa. What do your parents want to be called?" Jake asked "You okay honey?"

"No she is kicking me extremely hard and I am feeling some tighting." Kinley stated.

"Lets go up and get in bed. Has she been kicking a lot more than usual?" Jake asked

"Yes mainly my ribs. And it hurts." Kinley said as Jake helped her stand up. "Call Ryder Jake something isn't right."

"I will after we get you in bed. Does it feel like she is pressing into your back some?" Jake asked as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Somewhat. Does that mean she is shifting?" Kinley asked

"Probably. I am not an ob but take care of expecting mom's all the time. Ryder is our ob/gyn. Amanda as well." Jake said as they walked into their bathroom.

"I need to use the bathroom then I will lay down. Will you pull back the covers and turn on the fan please?" Kinley asked as she walked into the bathroom and stripped down to her boyshorts and tank top that covered her stomach and climbed into bed with Jake's help.

"I sent Ryder and Amanda a text they are on the way. I placed a towel in case your water breaks. Even though you are two and half months away, I have a feeling anytime babe." Jake said as he got Kinley comfy against the pillows and grabbed the doppler and found the baby's heartbeat which was nice and strong."Right where it should be. Rest honey."

"Rub my back will you please." Kinley asked as she rolled to her side. Jake laid in front of her and started to massage her lower back. Kinley tried to relax her body but the baby was kicking with a lot of force. Kinley had her eyes close when Jake pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Jake heard the doorbell and ran down the stair and lets Ryder and Amanda in. "Where is Kinley?" Amanda asked

"Upstairs in bed she said that she feels like the baby is pressing against her spine." Jake said as the three headed upstairs. Once they entered the room Kinley was sitting up in bed with tears in her eyes. "What is wrong hon?" as he sat down on the bed.

"She is kicking me really hard." Kinley said

"Kinley sweetie lay back and wiggle out of your panties and I will check your cervix. Jake can you cover her with the sheet please." Amanda said. As Jake covered her she wiggled out of her panties and laid back and brought her knees up. Amanda slipped her gloves on and Ryder opened the gel and put some on her fingers. "You will feel me touch and then pressure."

"That feels strange." Kinley said as Amanda examined her.

"I'm sorry babe. I hated this when I was in labor. Your cervix is starting to dilate a bit not by much. You are effacing which is okay, you have also lost your mucus plug." Amanda said as she cleaned up.

"What is she dilated too?" Jake asked as Kinley sat up with his help

"A bit just a one and not much. About 70% effaced. You still have two weeks till you are 8 months." Amanda said

"Kinley can you stand up and lean into Jake I want to see if I can help turn the baby and feel your spine a bit." Ryder said Jake helped Kinley stand up and she leaned her head against his chest and felt Ryder lift her tank top up a bit and started to press on her spine. "Sorry if this hurts and my hands are cold."

"That hurts Ryder." Kinley said while starting to cry.

"Try to breathe Kinley. I'm sorry hon." Ryder stated, as he kept trying to move the baby who just wouldn't move for anything. It was a few minutes later and Ryder just rubbed her back as he couldn't get the baby to move. "I want to admit you tonight just to keep an eye on you hon."

"I think that is a good idea. Give her something that will cause her to relax more and the baby as well." Amanda said quietly "I will start an IV here, you call and get the room ready."

"Jake" Kinley said quietly. Jake pressed a kiss to her forehead and helped her lay back down.

"What is it babe?" Jake asked

"Stay with me tonight." Kinley said

"I will baby. Ryder can have the queen size bed brought down and you can sleep against my chest and stay in your own clothes tonight. Right Ryder?" Jake asked

Ryder nodded his head in agreement and called the hospital and talked to the head nurse on call and explained what was going on and Amanda was able to get an IV started right away in her left wrist. Kinley got a bag ready with Amanda's help and had clothes to change into and some clothes for Jake as well. Ryder grabbed Kinley's pillows and helped her out to their car and those two took off for the hospital while Amanda and Jake grabbed a few other things and they headed out as well. Ryder got Kinley settled into her room and got the monitors on for a bit.

"I wont keep the monitors on all night just for a bit. I might start fluids after a bit, I will get you settled in bed first." Ryder stated

"Do I have to change into a gown?" Kinley asked as one of the nurses came in.

"Nope. Dr Dresden called with his orders. I got you admitted and the insurance was already on file and they will come up tomorrow and talk to you since its late." Maryanne stated as she got the monitors on and the heartbeat soon filled the room Maryanne turned the volume down low and got Kinley comfy. Jake and Amanda were walking in the room.

"Hi Dr Jones how can I help you tonight?" Maryanne asked

"Just take care of my wife and soon to be daughter tonight." Jake stated with a smile on his face as he sat down by Kinley and rubbed her back as she was laying on her side.

"I will be on all night. I have to go and get the medication ready and we can get her settled for the night." Maryanne stated and walked out of the room. Rdyer took a minute to take her blood pressure and listened to her heart and lungs.

"I will take the monitors off for now. I am on tonight and have two other mom's who are about to deliver tonight. We are staying up here in the office. I wont start fluids now. If you start to feel worse let Maryanne know she is only assigned to you." Ryder said as sat down in the chair. "Get some sleep. Either I or Amanda will check on you later on and I will probably have to wake you up a bit."

"That is okay. Thank you Ryder." Kinley and hugged one of her closest friends. Ryder took the monitors off and talked to Maryanne as Amanda had gone to check on two patients. "Where is Gavin?"

"With Amanda's mom. I will see you two later." Ryder said and walked out of the room. Jake was in the hall on the phone with Randy. Since it was still early in the evening visiting hours were still going on.

"Let's get you settled sweetie. Dr Dresden said no fluids and no monitors. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Maryanne asked

"Just some sprite and a menu. I need to use the bathroom before you give any medications." Kinley said and stood up and felt a bit light headed and sat back down. Maryanne noticed and helped Kinley stand up slowly and into the bathroom and after she used it she climbed back into bed and got settled. Maryanne pushed the medications and Jake walked back in and climbed in behind Kinley and started to rub her back.

"I will be back in a few minutes. Dr Jones do you need anything?" Maryanne asked

"Yes please call me Jake I am not on call. Just some sprite." Jake stated with a smile "Randy and Ashlyn are on their way up. Try to rest babe."

Kinley nodded her head in agreement and Jake pressed a kiss to her for head and told he that he loved her and placed a hand on the baby and was kicked but as hard. Jake smiled at his wife who had fallen asleep, he just rubbed circles on her stomach hoping it would also calm the baby. Randy and Ashlyn came up but ended up not stay since Kinley was sound asleep. Randy told Jake to call once they got home. It was around 2am when Ryder came to check on Kinley who was sitting up as she just got done using the bathroom, Jake helped her stand back up and Ryder pressed around and thankfully the baby had moved and no longer pressing on her spine. It wasn't long and the couple were back asleep.

The next morning came quick and Jake was up and on the phone with the office and explaining that he wouldn't be in for the week as Kinley wasn't feeling good. Kinley was still sleeping when Amanda walked in. Jake smiled at her. "How did last night go?"

"Pretty good. Kinley slept was up at 2am when Ryder check on her and the baby but we slept after that. Thankfully the baby moved and not pressing on her spine. As of the morning I don't know she is out. I am off for the rest of the week." Jake said

"That is good. I just want to check her cervix again and then Ryder will be in, he is still waking up." Amanda said "We had a late night visitor."

"Gavin?" Jake asked

"Yeah little guy couldn't calm down so mom brough him up and he slept between us for a bit before heading back home. I hate to wake her." Amanda said

"I'm awake just not moving as I am too comfy." Kinley said quietly as she rolled to her back and wiggled out of her yoga pants and panties.

"Hey hon I have to check your cervix then Ryder will be in to see how the baby is." Amanda said as she washed her hands and grabbed gloves. Jake opened a packet of jelly and put some on her hand, you will feel pressure again."

"Hmm yes pressure" Kinley stated as Jake pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You are dilated to a 2 now, still 70% effaced. I wont put you on restrictions but stay off your feet as much as you can honey. Let Jake do things around the house. We can help out as well." Amanda said as Kinley slipped her panties back on and then her yoga pants. "I want either Ryder or myself to see you in two days and we can come to the house."

"I don't have to stay in bed do I?" Kinley asked as Jake sat down next to her on the bed she laid her shoulder against his shoulder Jake brushed a kissed across it.

"No you don't, you can stay on the couch, bed, recliner. I just dont want you on your feet as much as you have been." Amanda said. "I will write up the orders for you to go home and rest how is that."

"Thank you." Kinley said quietly

"You are welcome have breakfast here and I will give you another round of pain meds before you go home." Amanda said and hugged two of her close friends and It was a few minutes later that Ryder was walking in the room.

"I see Amanda has been in and how are you feeling?" Ryder asked

"I'm dilated to a 2 and needing stay off my feet and let Jake here do things around the house." Kinley said

"Okay. Why don't you lay back so I can feel around for the baby and see what she is doing." Ryder said as he presed aound he was kicked and the baby move

"Oh that hurt." Kinley said quietly

"She moved right back to where she was. I want to keep you for the rest of the day and then send you home tonight. I will have your nurse come in with some meds babe. Rest honey." Ryder said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"What did I tell you about kissing my wife?" Jake said with a laugh when he walked back into the room as he had been on the phone with his office manager.

"Not damn thing we are running away together after the baby is born ha ha. The baby moved back to where she was against her spine. I want to keep her for the day and to rest." Ryder said and stood up then washed his hands and hugged his best friend "It will be okay Jake trust me."

"Always man, see you later." Jake said as he climbed back into bed and held Kinley close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Do you want me to rub your back?"

Kinley just smiled up at Jake. "I need to get up and use the bathroom and then I will face the door and you can rub my back." as she sat up and walked into the bathroom and after using it she climbed back into bed and Jake started to rub her back.

It wasn't long after Kinley got settled back in bed her nurse walked in with a smile on her face. "Hi Kinley I am Lindsay and I am your nurse today. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked while smiling at her patient.

"Just some sprite and maybe something to eat for breakfast." Kinley said "Babe do you want anything?"

"Hm what babe?" Jake asked

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kinley asked

"How about I bring a menu in and you can order then. I will also bring in the medications that Dr Dresden wants pushed. I see that he already taken your blood pressure and listened to the baby. I will be back in a few minutes." Lindsay said

Jake sat up and looked at Kinley "Ryder listened to the baby?" Kinley nodded her head and laughed at her husband and knew he missed it as he was in the hall and on the phone. Jake got up and grabbed the doppler and Kinley lifted her shirt some and lowered her pants and smiled at Jake who pressed around and was kicked some. "Found ya sweetie" as he listened to the heartbeat. "Right where she should be. How are you feeling?"

"Drained but I will be okay. How are you?" Kinley asked

"Worried about you. Did Ryder listen to your heart and lungs?" Jake asked as he stood up and looked for his stethoscope, but couldn't find it. "Babe did Ryder use my stethoscope?"

"Not that I know of go find Ryder and check babe. I know you used yours last night when you listened to me but I don't know babe. You laid down next to me with it round your neck." Kinley said as she sat up in bed and smiled at Jake "Um babe in the bed you were laying on it."

Jake just smiled and grabbed it and sat down next to Kinley and listened to her heart and lungs when the nurse walked in. "Hi Dr Jones didn't know you were on call today. I thought Dr Dresden was." Lindsay said

"He is, I was just listening to my wife." Jake said with a smile."Since I am not on call or working please call me Jake."

"Oh okay. Kinley here is a menu for you and Jake to look over and order when you want. Also I am here with medications. Let me see your left wrist please." Lindsay said

"What are you pushing?" Jake asked

"Phenergan and Demerol and I will push both slow and flush aftewards. Then I want you to try to rest." Lindsay said "They both will burn some."

After the meds were pushed Kinley got settled in bed and drifted off to sleep. Jake had called their parents and Elaine said she was on the way up that Bob was dealing with Nathan and would be by later. His parents said that they were on the way as well. Randy and Ashlyn came up to spend some time as well. Elaine arrived and touched Jake's shoulder which woke him up.

"What is going on Jake?" Elaine asked queitly

"Let's step into the hall I don't want her to wake up as she needs to rest as much as possible." Jake said and stepped out into the hall where Elaine gave him a hug and his mom walked up and gave him a hug as well.

"Hi Elaine, Jake how is Kinley?" Maggie asked

"Stressed, the baby is pressed against her spine. She moved during the night but moved again and is on her spine again. I think that Ryder will induce in two weeks when she reaches eight months." Jake said "I'm worried about her." Jake had tears in his eyes and they finally spilled over. Elaine gave him a hug and told him things would be okay that Kinley had done the same thing to her when she was pregnant.

"Elaine I think we need to go and get groceries and start cooking for our kids and make sure that the both of them are resting." Maggie stated

"I couldn't agree more. Tell Kinley I love her. Also can we have a key to the house so we can go cook at your place?" Elaine asked

Jake walked back into the room and grabbed Kinley's purse and took her house keyand handed it to Elaine "There you go. She has been craving those cheesey hashbrown cassrole. Along with meatloaf."

"We can handle that. See you later dear" Maggie said and hugged her son and the soon to be grandma's walked off talking about what start cooking first.

As the day passed Ryder checked Kinley back over and then sat down and thought it would be best to induce her at 8 months. After checking Kinley over again he decided to send her home knowing that she would be in good hands. Ashlyn said since Jake had to work she said she would stay with Kinley for the next two weeks. Jake was thankful that his sister was staying with Kinley while he was at work. Friday was finally here and Amanda was on the way to check on Kinley, Jake was still in bed not feeling the best and Kinley was cuddled up to him and he was rubbing her back as she was still having pressure on her spine.

"Hon I hope you feel better." Kinley said as she smiled up at him as she was laying on her back.

"Me too, its my sinuses and I am already on medication, Ryder made sure of that, didn't want you getting sick or the baby. That was three days ago." Jake sai dand pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Worn out, she is still on my spine. I can't believe that tomorrow we will be holding her in our arms." Kinley said as she sat up in bed with Jake's help.

"I can't wait. I hope that you have an easy delivery. You have been having back pains and I think you are in back labor." Jake said as they both heard the doorbell then Randy get up to answer it.

It was a few minutes later that Amanda was walking into the master bedroom and smiled at the couple. Kinley was now sitting up in bed and leaning into Jake's chest and both of them had their hands on the baby who was also kicking pretty hard. After checking Kinley over she did the cerivcal exam and her water broke.

"You two ready to meet your daughter?" Amanda asked

"What?" Kinley asked

"Your water broke honey, lets go have a baby." Amanda said with a smile. Jake threw on a shirt and slipped his shoes on and helped Kinley up and soon they were on the way to the hospital. Kinley was finally settled into her room and Jake was helping her through a contraction as the doctor walked in to do her epidural. After that was in place she was resting. Jake took the time to call everyone who he hadn't talked to yet. It was nearly two hours after arriving that Ryder walked into check on her.

"Hey momma lets check you over." Ryder said. Jake laid the head of the bed back and held Kinley's hand as Ryder checked her over. "Good news its time to meet your little one you are complete. Jake I want you on her left side, Amanda will be on her right and two nurses will help with your legs honey."

"I love you Kinley babe." Jake said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too." Kinley said quietly

"Okay dear on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. Here comes a contraction." Abbi said "Okay push"

Kinley pushed as hard as she could, Amanda counted to ten while Jake helped her push. "You are doing great baby."

"Kinley keep pushing I can see her head." Ryder said Kinley kept pushing "Okay stop let me ease her shoulders out. Small push" Kinley did as she was told and soon she was holding her daughter in her arms. The baby was crying pretty loud. Jake cut the cord where Ryder showed him and Abbi took the baby to clean her up and check her over. Ryder was starting to clean her up and deliver the placenta, after that was delivered Kinley started to contract again.

"Ryder I'm feeling a lot of pressure." Kinley said as Jake pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Let me check and see what is going on." Ryder said as he checked Kinley over again and to his surprise she was still pregnant. "Kinley I need you to push hard again sweetie. Amanda I need another warmer in here now." One of the nurses ran of the room to get another warmer.

Jake helped Kinley push again while Amanda counted and Kinley screamed as she pushed as the pain was coming on stronger. "It hurts Jake." Kinley cried

"I know honey just think in a minute we will have another baby." Jake said

"Kinley stop pushing for a minute let me ease the baby's shoudlers out and I will deliver. Give me a small push." Ryder said

Kinley gave a small push as Ryder eased the baby's shoudlers out and then placed a screaming baby on Kinley's chest. "Congrats mom and dad you have a little boy." Ryder said as he helped clean the baby off as Jake cut the cord and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Jake walked over and the nurse handed him their daughter. "She is perfect." Abbi said as she handed the baby over, Jake walked over to Kinley who Ryder was cleaning up and delivered the placenta. Ryder took the other baby and got him cleaned up while he checked the baby over Jake sat down next to Kinley and kissed her on the lips as she held her daugher.

"Beautiful like her mommy. I love you baby." Jake said "And our son and daughter."

"I love you too Jake and our babies. Ryder how is he?" Kinley asked as she cuddled her daughter close.

"He is perfect. Here you go Jake." Ryder stated and handed the baby over. "Kinley if you will hand your daughter to the nurse I will take out your epidural and in two hours you can change. Are you going to breastfeed?"

"No. We talked and I didn't feel comfortable breast feeding and now with two formula will be so much easier." Kinley said

Kinley handed the baby to the nurse who checked her over again. Ryder helped Kinley turn and took out her epidural. "I will check on you in a bit. You had a very easy delivery. No tears so you are good. Congrats on twins guys."

Once everyone was out of the room it was just Jake, Kinley and two little babies who were very content in their parents arms."Jake what are we going to name him?" Kinley asked

"That baby I don't know, what about Blaise Jacob? He Blaised his way into our lives." Jake said as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "You did so good. I am so proud of you."

"I love the name Blaise and you are right he did blaise his way into our lives, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Kinley said and yawned.

"Get some rest babe, the nurses are wanting to cleaned them and bathe them and do Blaise's circ. Do you want to take a shower?" Jake asked

"Yes I would love to take a shower. I will buzz the nurse." Kinley said she pushed the call light button. It was a few minutes later that a nurse walked in the room with a smile on her face.

"What can I help you with Ms Jones. Hello Dr Jones I didn't know you were doing a delivery today." she said

"I'm not even on call or doing deliveries, my wife just delivered our twins." Jake said and smiled at Kinley who just giggled. This happened all the time anymore.

"I would love to take a shower and change." Kinley said

"Oh yes that is fine. I would prefer if Dr Jones was in the bathroom with you if you start not to feel good he can help you. I was coming into check on you and the babies anyways, Let me get a wrap for you left hand that way the IV doesn't get wet and he can help you from there. I will take these two sweet babies and get them cleaned up and we will do the circ as well. I will be right back." she stated

"I can come and get the wrap for Kinley's wrist and all. I need to talk to Ryder if he is still out there." Jake said "I will be right back honey." as he kissed her on the lips and helped the nurse with the babies to the nursery and saw Ryder. "Hey man."

"How is Kinley?" Ryder asked as he go the supplies for Jake and more towels as he knew that Jake would just take the shower with Kinley.

"Good tender right now. Has the ped doctor been in yet?" Jake asked "Also can you please put in the order for the queen or is Kinley in the room with the bed that pulls down?"

"She isn't. I want to move her the newest birthing suite and that bed in there is nice and you two can rest better. I will just come down with you and help move. It will be the newest birthing suite we have. Yes you can shower with her and all. I will leave the IV in till morning that way for pain she doesn't have to be poked." Ryder said "She did great in delivery only four hours of labor."

After Ryder and Jake got everything moved Jake and Kinley took their shower and walked into the see the babies. The ped doctor that they were using just checked the babies over and was getting ready to do Blaise's circ. Jake held Kinley as she cried as their son was screaming. It wasn't long and the room was full of visitors and everyone was surprised that Kinley delivered twins. That evening Kinley after Kinley finally got some rest she was cradling her daughter close while Jake was feeding their son. Kinley was happy she looked over at Jake who was almost asleep with Blaise who was sound asleep against Jake's chest. Kinley just fed Addison and everyone was content. Ryder walked into check on Kinley as one of the nurses came to check on the babies and since they were staying in the nursery for the night.

"How are you feeling?" Ryder asked

"Pretty good for having twins. How did we miss this? I had four sono's done." Kinley stated even though she was asking a question.

"Your surprise was hiding behind his sister, their heartbeats were in sync or we would have heard them both. I forgot to tell you how much they weighed. Addison who was born at 1:10pm tipped the scales at 6lbs 10 oz and 20 inches long and Blaise was born 1:15pm tipped the scales at 6lbs and 7 oz and 20 inches long. I am just happy they are both healthy. Ryder stated

"I am as well." Jake said "I'm also happy that you are doing okay."

"I will be back to check on you tomorrow. Don't let the pain get out of control, the epidural wore off and you delivered Blaise naturally. Sorry hon." Ryder said

"It's okay can I get something for the pain anyways please I am starting to hurt now and I can just crash up against Jake. Thanks for moving us to this room."Kinley said

"You are welcome. I will give you a heavy dose now and then in four or five hours you can have more pain medication. Abbi is on till 7pm then it will be Maryanne and she is only your nurse." Ryder said "Get some rest to night. Love you both and I love those two sweet babies."

"Thanks man, we love you too." Jake said as he hugged his best friend. Abbi came in a few minutes later with the medication and pushed it slowly for Kinley and soon she was sound asleep up against Jake who crashed afew minutes later. Over the next few days Kinley and the babies were released to head home. Between Randy and Ryder they got the nursery ready for Blaise and had his name above the crib as well. Everyone was there to welcome the babies home.

It as nearly two weeks later Kinley and Jake just got the babies down for the night when Kinley was walking down the stairs when her phone rang.

"Hi Catherine how are you?" Kinley asked as she sat down next to Jake on the couch.

"I am good. How are you after having the babies?" she asked

"Good. What is going on?" Kinley asked as she put her phone on speaker.

"I have the paper work drawn up for Mike to sign his parental rights over. This wont be easy considering you didn't know about the other baby, he may try to claim this one. I am meeting with him tomorrow and will get the papers signed and I will call you after he leaves." Catherine stated.

The next day came quick for Jake as he was up with Blaise as he awake. Jake couldn't help but smile as he changed his son and fixed a bottle. Addison had been up and Kinley had gotten up with her and they were both sound asleep. While Jake was feeding the baby Mike and his lawyer were walking into Catherine's office. Mike knew that Kinley had the baby but didn't know about having two. Mike sat down across from Catherine and looked at her.

"So where is Kinley and my baby?" Mike asked

"Kinley is home resting, two that baby she delivered isn't yours anymore as you signed away your parental rights. Three I have more paperwork, something happened during the delivery and you need to sign paperwork." Catherine stated.

"What happened?" Mike asked

"Another baby, Kinley was pregnant with twins but didn't know, she had several sono's and each time it showed one baby. Please sign the parental rights over again and we can be done also $900 for support as well." Catherine stated

"No, I am not going to sign anything unless I see the baby and also see Kinley. Now I suggest you go call the bitch and get her here." Mike demanded.

"I will not demand Kinley to come here, you flat out said that if she didn't come back to you you were walking away, she didn't come back, just sign the papers." Catherine stated

Mike looked at his lawyer and knew that he should but wouldn't sign. "You can draw up papers for me to pay support but I will not sign papers to cut off my parental rights." as he stood up and left. He is lawyer hot on his heels.

Catherine hated to make this call, but had too. After talking to Kinley who was upset they set up a time for her to come in without the babies and just Jake. Which was later that afternoon. Kinley called her mom who said she would come and take care of the babies. Jake had his wife wrapped up in his arms trying to comfort her. The only option Kinley had was to face her exhusband once again, this time with her husband by her side she knew she could get through anything. After meeting with Catherine both Kinley and Jake were upset that Mike was trying to pull this. Kinley knew what needed to be done and that was talk to Mike directly and go from there.

"Baby are you sure about this?" Jake asked as changed Blaise into a fresh diaper and held him close.

"Yes I have to. If I want my life with him completely over I have to meet with him, but you will be with me. Randy said he and Ashlyn would stay here with the babies." Kinley said as she walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek then dropped a kiss to their son's forehead as he was looking around. Kinley could see a lot of Mike in him but she could also see herself, he has blue eyes and light brown hair, while their daughter has the blue green eye and dark brown hair.

"What time are we meeting Mike?" Jake asked

"In two hours, I am nervous but I have no other way of getting this done. He is being an ass. There is a show tonight and I don't want to take the babies. Randy is out and wont be there and Ashlyn with her being pregnant she doesn't need the stress." Kinley said

"I understand that one. I have to go to the office for a few hours are you okay with that? Its after we meet with Mike." Jake said "How about you come with me and can rest." Kinley just nodded her head in agreement.

It was about an hour later after Randy and Ashlyn arrived to take care of their niece and nephew. Ashlyn was glowing as she was now 16 weeks into the pregnancy and they couldn't wait to find out what they were having. They had gone a few weeks before and gotten married while RAW was in Vegas and everyone was thrilled for the couple. Jake helped Kinley into the vet and placed his medical bag behind him in the small backseat as he knew this meeting wasn't going to go well. Mike wasn't in the best of moods as Kinley didn't come alone like had had asked her two, and it didn't help any that he had broken his shoulder a week before and hd surgery to fix it and his right arm was in a brace. After much arguing back and forth with Mike about him signing the papers Kinley finally told him that she would go through the courts. Mike just smirked. Jake helped Kinley stand up and they turned to walk out the door when Mike ran up and attacked the both of them from behind. Mike made sure to go after Jake first and knock him out with a punch to the side of the face, then threw Kinley down after he punched her in the eye, he wanted her back and he was going to do that as well. Jake starting to come but wasn't able to move much as his shoulder was hurting and he could barely hear, Kinley screaming and fighting Mike to get him off of her as he ripped her skirt off and and forced himself into her and just roughly took her and started pound in and out of her now limp body. Jake finally make it to where he could stand up and ran to her where Mike just pulled out and got dressed when Jake knocked Mike out cold, Kinley just laid there as Jake checked her over the best he could and slipped her skirt on.

Jake helped Kinley up and out to the car and sped towards the office, he held her hand the entire time Ryder examined her as he did the rape kit and took pictures from what happened she was bruised around her neck where he tried to choke her, she talked police as Ryder had called them. Amanda looked Jake over and did stitches were he had hit his head and between Mark and Ryder they were able to pop his shoulder back into place and fitted with a shoulder brace that allowed him to still move and not be so bulkly. The police told the couple to head home and spend time with the babies. Jake was holding Kinley as she was crying into his chest, Ryder brought his truck around and the four headed to their house. Kinley wanted to take a shower the moment she got home. Ryder suggested that they should see if Elaine and Bob would keep the babies for the night as they were both in a huge amount of pain. Kinley called her mom and explained what happened and Elaine stopped her daughter and said they were more than happy to take the twins for the night. After Elaine left with Addison and Blaise Kinley walked into their bedroom and started the shower as she wanted to scrub her body and as she could still feel Mike's hands on her. Kinley had been in the shower for a few minutes when Jake walked in to check on her and heard her crying he stripped himself and joined her and held her as she cried.

"Shh baby it's okay I'm sorry I didn't protect you." Jake said

"Its not your fault Jake Mike knocked you out, he had this planned. I am just thankful we are both alive and our babies are safe. Make love to me make me forget what happened. I feel so dirty." Kinley said

"Any thing for my baby. I love you Kinley." Jake said as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist then wrapped one around Kinley. While they were at the office Ryder had given her the morning after pill. Jake pulled out a condom and smiled at Kinley who smiled up at him and kissed him deeply on the lips. Jake had laid a few extra towels on the bed since Kinley wasn't exactlly cleared from having the twins yet. Jake laid Kinley back down on their bed and kissed her as she stroked him and then rolled the condom down on his hardness and she screamed out in pleasure when Jake thrusted into her body. The couple were kissing deeply when Ryder heard her scream and ran up to check on her and didn't expect two see the two having sex since their bedroom door was wide open. Ryder couldn't help but smile and closed the door behind him and walked back down to Amanda who was resting on the couch. Randy just shook his head at his sister and brother in law as he knew what they were doing and walked up to check on Ashlyn who was sleeping soundly as she wasn't feeling the best.

Kinley was now wrapped up in Jake's arms after having sex and slipping on her panties and yoga pants she was drifting off to sleep and Jake pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked down to lock up the house. He didn't expect to see everyone still at the house and Ryder couldn't help but comment on what he had seen. Jake just smirked at him. Over the next two weeks Kinley was healing more and they were just enjoying watching the babies grow. Both Blaise and Addison were happy little babies and very content. Jake's heart melted each time he held them each time Addison smiled and Blaise as well. Kinley was happy that no pregnancy happened from the rape even though she took the morning after pill it wasn't always effective either. They were also happy that Mike was arrested and brought up on charges of rape and assult. After going to court and the judge hearing what Mike had done to both Kinley and Jake he made Mike sign the papers and raised the child support to $1500 per child and sentenced Mike to one year in jail then he could go back to work with the WWE but Vince fired him before that could even happen.

One year later

Kinley was up that morning before Jake was as she wasn't feeling the best and found a test in the cabinet below her sink and took the test then walked down to check on both Addison and Blaise who thankfully were still asleep. After walking down to the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee for Jake she quickly headed back up to the bedroom hoping Jake wasn't out of bed and that the test was done as well. Once she reached their bedroom she was was shocked to see her husband of a year sitting up in bed and holding the test in his hands. Jake smiled at her when she walked over to her and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lightly on the lips and brought her to his chest.

"Pregnant?" Jake asked

"Well I haven't been feeling good for nearly two weeks and just wanted to take the test to see what it said. Let me guess we are having a baby?" Kinley asked

"Nope honey it says not pregnant, I'm sorry baby." Jake said "We can keep trying baby."

"I know I just got my hopes up, I never should have taken it." Kinley stated. "I am seeing Amanda today for my yearly after the the twins and see what she might have to say. Will you be okay with them by yourself for nearly three hours as Ashlyn and I are having lunch."

"Yes actually Randy and Ryder are headed here. Amanda is also having lunch with the two of you, go shopping afterwards you three are to have a baby free afternoon. We have a busy day tomorrow as well." Jake said "I love you babe."

"I love you too. Yes we do they are finally one year olds. This year has just flown by hasn't it?" Kinley asked

"Yes it has honey. How about we start trying when they are 16 months old. How much time do you think we have before they are both up?" Jake asked and no sooner than he asked the question you could hear Blaise yelling "Momma."

"I will go and get him you get up and get dressed. Although I do like the thought of you naked all day long." Kinley stated with a smirk on her face.

"Only you babe." Jake said as they heard Addison wake up and yell daddy.

The day started out with the little ones talking and walking around the kitchen and Addison heard the doorbell ring and ran for the front door and tripped on the steps coming out of the living room and cut her head open by her hair line. Jake was able to put about 10 stitches in and glued it, she was one brave little girl and never cried only giggled and once she rested for a bit in daddy's arms she was off running again. As Kinley left for her doctor's appointment with Amanda, she was happy to hear that she was very healthy and no pregnancy at all. After that she and Amanda headed to Olive Garden to meet up with Ashlyn. The three ladies had a very relaxing afternoon shopping and talking. Jake and Ryder had fired up the grill around 5pm and they were having a cook out that evening as it was nice out for the first part of December. The next day came quick as it was Addison and Blaise's first birthdays. Kinley couldn't help but smile and watch her babies who were haivng fun with their cousin Xavier who was only 7 months old and crawling everywhere. Both Addi and Blaise were also running after Gavin and Katie who had come for the party as well. Jake walked over and wrapped his arms around Kinley and held her close.

"Honey mom asked if she and dad could keep them for the weekend is that okay?" Jake asked

"That is fine, why don't you get the pack in plays down and ready to go and I will go and get their diaper bags ready. I love you Jake." Kinley said

"I love you too honey." Jake said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Kinley couldn't help but smile as Jake's parents left with the babies and Jake wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Both deep in thought and so happy that they had taken the chance to get to know each other. Kinley smiled even more when Jake walked into the kitchen and started to clean up that she was very thankful that she had taken the chance to date Jake or she wouldn't be where she is today.

A/N: Sorry for the long one shot... I have another one that will be just as long or even longer. The characters are the same but different pot. Kinley found her love in someone who wasn't in the WWE in this one and she was happy that she took that chance...

Kinley Orton!


End file.
